1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method for electronically precessing various guide information such as character-based explanatory information about facilities and spots of interest like tourist facilities, places where one can enjoy events, and sight-seeing spots, information about routes and transportation, image information such as maps and photographs, and language information about languages used at and around the facilities and spots of interest. This invention also relates to an information processing program executed by hardware, which is the information processing device.
This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-013309, filed on Jan. 22, 2002, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in traveling, the travelers must carry many bulky travel guidebooks, dictionaries and conversation guidebooks. While there are some portable terminals for displaying road maps thereon and thus performing navigation as tools for travel, only the place where the user is now is displayed on the map as in car navigation devices.
Although there are electronic travel guidebooks to read, there are no electronic travel guidebooks which display the place where the user is now or enable intake of information gathered by word of mouth or information gathered from friends, as POI (point of interest). Moreover, there are no electronic travel guidebooks interlocked with photographs taken by the user so that the user can enjoy both.